regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Kid vs Kat
Plot The heroes got an invitation and tells them to come to Coop's house. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Zim': Gumball, today is the day we march a new plan to stop the Empire! *'Gumball': Hey we got an invitation, who's Coop? *'Zim': Have no idea. *'Randy': He's the son of Burt Burtonburger. *'Zim': Who are Burtonburgers? *'Randy': Ugh....... *(Subtitle: At Coop's house) *'Burt': Welcome, Heroes. *'Troll Moko': Say are you Burt Burtonburger the father Coop and Millie? *'Burt Burtonburger': Why, yes I am. *'Zim': We got invited by this.. Coop guy. *(At Coop's room) *'Gumball': Are you that Coop guy? *'Coop':Why yes I am. *'Zim': Well what the filth is the problem!? *'Coop': Its the kat's fault. *'Gumball': Is he talking about my species, caused my species was cat. *'Zim': No i think he means that pink... black eyed, white pupiled cat- Wait a minute! (Holds Mr.Kat) This is no Earth kitty. *'Gumball': How did you know. *'Zim': Because we irkens were once having a war with these cat like creatures, now let me tell how it started, before human technology was born. *'Gumball': Where's your siste- *'Zim': I WASN'T DONE! Anyway, (Scene switches to the massive battling on Planet Kat Homeworld) this became a painful war between Irkens and kats, many months later, the kats were starting to have victory, but the ancestors of the tallest defeated Kat's boss' s ancestor, so we won the conquest, but then, a year later, the kats beat us back and our conquest on Kat Homeworld is cancelled and these kat people forced us not to comeback to Kat Homeworld. (Scene switches to present day) We waited revenge on these Kats, like this one. (Points at Mr. Kat) *'Coop': What's Kat doing? *'Gumball': Nothing, he is just a little fella. (Pets Mr. Kat) *'Zim': I guess one of those Kats actually changed after all. *'Gumball': Not so bad after- *(Mr. Kat suddenly left) *'Gumball': Eh, I guess he is using the bathroom *(Zim checks the window and sees Mr.Kat holding a balloon to throw at Old Lady Munson's lawn) *'Zim': Wait a minute... (Runs outisde) Stop you non earthling cat! What are you trying to do!? Thats it, I am so recording this. (Takes a picture of Mr. Kat holding a balloon) Wait till Coop heres about this! *'Gumball': You send a picture to the neighbors. *'Zim': You got it. *(Zim sends a picture to Old Lady Munson) *'Old Lady Muson': Ah, yes a picture on my cell phone. What this? (Gasped) So it wasn't little Burtonburger's fault. It was Mr. Kat's fault. *'Gumball': Don't forget Burt. *(Zim sends a picture to Burt too) *'Burt Burtonburger': Ah, yes a picture on my cell phone. What's this? (gasped) It was the Kat! Coop was telling the truth! *(Zim sends a picture to people of Kid vs Kat) *'Citizens': KAT! *'Millie': Hey, I got a picture it must be Mr. Kat. *'Zim': This might be disgusting but this should have done for a long time ago. (Brings Mr. Kat to the bathroom and shuts the door, ripping, pulling organs off, and loud meowing can be heard, Zim comes out of the door with a laser saber and hold Mr.Kat's head) Now this is its fate! *'Gumball': At least we didn't have to see this. *'Coop': You send a picture of Kat to everybody? *'Zim': Yes I am. By the way, I pulled that nonearthling animal's organs off to kill him! *'Millie': You got me a picture of Mr. Kat. What's this? (Gasped) It was Mr. Kat! *(S.H.I.E.L.D. And Avengers arrives) *'Mordecai': S.H.I.E.L.D. And Avengers, what are you doing here? *'Nick Fury': Well, Zim send us a picture of Mr. Kat holding a balloon. *'Black Panther': Me and White Tiger had claws. *'Rigby': Well the Kat's already dead. *'Nick Fury': Zim kill him? *'Amanda. Highborn': Yes. *'Troll': So that Kat won't frame Coop anymore. *'Nick Fury': You're right. *(At the moon) *'Barranco': There must be some plan to capture the heart of the park. *'Zelok': My lord, the rest of the heroes are missing in action. *'Barranco': Huh, well time for me to capture it. *'Zelok': Unfortunately, someone else is already doing it. *'Barranco': (Checks his location XS Empire goggles, scene switches to Barranco's POV seeing through the goggles, Kat's boss and Kat soldiers were stealing the heart of the park, scene switches back to Barranco and Zelok) Those pathetic pink like cat monsters think they can steal the heart of the park from me!? *'Zelok': I think we should have no choice but to force to work us Empire and those heroes together. *'Barranco': Fine! *(At the park) *'Barranco': Heroes, you've been wondering why we were here. *'Bowser': A bunch of pink like cat creatures stole the heart of the park. *'King Pig': And we bet they would try to take our place and they are off somewhere. *'Red Eye': Plus we don't know which location they were. *'Ridley': Do you heroes know? *'Benson': Maybe is at Kat's planet, Kat Nebula. *'Barranco': What the filth is cat nebula? *'Benson': A extremely huge planet from Andromeda Galaxy. *'Barranco': But what is also Andromeda Galaxy? *'Benson': (Facepalmed) *(Scene switches to Kat Nebula, it gets invaded by the Empire fleet) *(Empire troops are shooting at kats) *'Barranco': We have to find their leader! *'Kammy': Let's kill that leader! *'Chef Cochon': Where is he? *'Kamek': Maybe it his base? *(At the base, the 5 of the empire leaders Bowser, King Pig, Red Eye, and Ridley approached) *'Barranco': Alright you, handover the heart of the park, or I will destroy you for trying to take my villainous place. *'Kat's boss': Meow meow meow meow meow meow. *'Barranco': Not so fast I found this thing first, well soute your self. (Uses his laser beam 3edx.2 sniper and successfully killed him) No one takes our place! *'Kammy': Time to get the heart of the park. *'All': Right! *(They go the heart of the park) *'Zelok': We did it! Let's go! *(They head it to their ship) *(At Kid vs Kat world) *'Mordecai': Guys, Benson is kidnapped by the Empire and go the Heart of the Park. *'Coop': Can we help? *'Mordecai': Sure. *'Rigby': We have back up. *(The Ghost Ship arrives) *'Ezra Bridger': Could use a hand here? *'Dennis': Sure. *'Coop': Let's go. *(Heroes Crew, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Lawrence Chan, Millie Burtonburger, Burt Burtonburger, Lorne, Harley, Fiona Munson and Mr. Cheeks are going to are going to the Ghost Ship and head it to the Empire Base) *'Mordecai': We need to find Benson and Heart of the Park and fast. *'Benson': Heroes. *'Mordecai': Benson, is that you? *'Benson': Yes. Get me out of here. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. We get you out. *(They get Benson out of that cage) *'Benson': Thanks. Time to get that Heart of the Park. *(They grab the Heart of the park and going to the park) *(Sabine Wren press a button and Empire Base explodes) *'Benson': Thanks for saving my life and got the heart of the park and Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Lawrence Chan, Millie Burtonburger, Burt Burtonburger, Lorne, Harley, Fiona Munson and Mr. Cheeks, want a job at the park? *'Coop': Sure. Time to heat things up. *'of Regular Kid vs Kat' Trivia *Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Lawrence Chan, Millie Burtonburger, Burt Burtonburger, Lorne, Harley, Fiona Munson and Mr. Cheeks got a job at the park. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes